My Little Secret: A Love Story
by Nikki99
Summary: A certain 'baka' has been missing from the arcade latley, what will happen when Usagi aquries about his whereabouts? R&R PLEASE!!!!!!


  
  
Hello my fellow moonies! It's Nikki99 with a brand new story for ya! I hope  
that you do enjoy, and for all of you who are waiting on contiuations of my  
other stories your requests have been noted and I am having a bit of writers  
block but I will have them out ASAP but if you send in any story ideas you   
might have then they will be out alot quicker. And please for give me if the  
title doesn't fit so well you won't belive how hard it was to think one up.  
I would also like to thank Sere-chan for proofing this story for me to make  
sure that it was ready for all of you beautiful people out there. Oh, and   
check out her story "Royal Trouble" by Serena on Moonchronicles.com!  
Ja! Nikki99   
  
*****************************************************************************  
Title: My Little Secret: A Love Story  
Rating: G  
Genre: Romance  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I'm Henry the eighth I am, Henry the eighth I am I am. Ok, so I'm  
not but you don't have to be smart about it. By the way while were on the   
subject of things I'm not, I'm not the owner of sailor moon. And if I were I  
would consider all of you below me and ignore each and every one of you!  
(Just Kidding ;oP)  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
My Little Secret: A Love Story  
  
Tusuigo Usagi skipped happily to the arcade whistling a sunny tune while  
thinking of Funtura Motoki, the cute arcade guy. 'Wow, we have two whole  
weeks out of school. That's great that means more time to spend in the   
arcade, which means more time with Motoki!!!'  
  
"YES!!" she squealed out loud as she quickened her pace and  
caught a few curious stares in her direction. When out of nowhere,WHAM!   
She ran smack dab into someone.  
  
"Gomen, gomen nasi, gomen nasi, gomen, gomen" she said immediately going   
into apology mode.  
  
"Gee odango amata if you would watch where your going we could stop  
meeting this way." Was the sarcastic reply to her wholehearted apology.  
  
Usagi cringed at the nickname, the voice, and most of all the person they  
belong to.   
  
"Shut up Mamoru-baka!!" she screamed and annoyed expression crossing  
her beautiful features.  
  
"Hey Odango," Mamoru said holding up his hands up defensively "I'm just  
telling the truth, unless..." he paused dramatically.  
  
Usagi looked up at him with another annoyed expression crossing her face.  
  
"Unless WHAT!!" she screamed after a few minutes.  
  
Mamoru gave that lopsided smile that he did so well. He then stepped   
closer to and Usagi tilted her head up forcing her to look into his stormy  
blue eyes (which made her heart race for a reason she couldn't describe and  
wouldn't admit) and replied.  
  
"Unless you LIKE running into me." he said tugging softly on one of  
her pigtails with his free hand and giving her a charming grin. He then  
let go of her face and turned around chuckling to himself.   
  
"Ja ne, odango amata!" he said waving over his shoulder to the dazed  
teenage girl he left in his wake. Which, was enough to snap Usagi out   
of her dazed state.  
  
"My name is USAGI NOT ODANGO AMATA!!! And I DO NOT LIKE RUNNING INTO   
YOU MAMOROU-BAKA, AS A MATTER OF FACT IT'S THE WORST PART OF MY DAY!!"   
she continued to scream long after he had rounded the corner.   
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Usagi sat in the arcade slowly sipping on a chocolate shake it had been  
four days since her encounter with Mamoru and she hadn't seen him since.   
Though she would NEVER admit it to anyone, Mamoru or Mamo-chan (as she  
secretly called him) was right the other day, she liked running into him.   
As a matter of fact these past four days that she hasn't seen him she's   
felt quite empty, it's just been so, so, well...boring.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan how are you today?" asked Motoki wiping his hands on  
his apron.  
  
"Ok." she responded but not in her usual cheery voice. Motoki frowned   
when he noticed that Usagi's customary smile and cheery personality were  
missing again today.  
  
'That's the third time this week' Motoki thought to himself.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" he asked pulling up a chair and sitting down  
next to her.  
  
Usagi smiled Motoki was so sweet, always there to listen and try to help,   
but she just couldn't tell him about her feelings for Mamo-chan. After all  
he and Mamoru were best friends and although she knew Motoki wouldn't tell  
it would just be too weird, and after all "odango amata" and the "baka" it  
was laughable, even to her. No she just couldn't tell...could she? 'Maybe   
if I hint around it or make up and excuses as to why I want to know where   
he is or has been, yeah, yeah that's it I'll say I just was wondering   
because I haven't heard his annoying voice for a day or two that's all.'  
  
"Usagi-chan, UUUsssaaagggiii" said Motoki waving his hands in front of the  
somewhat distant blond in front of him. "Usagi-chan are you in there!!   
HELLOOO!!" he said knocking on her head.  
  
"Hun?" she said shaking her head her sunny-blond ponytails swaying   
slightly from the small action.  
  
"Welcome back, how was your trip?" Motoki asked chuckling.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi said a confused expression crossing her features.  
  
"Nothing, so what's on your mind Usagi-chan?" he asked serious again.  
  
"What makes you think I have something on my mind?" she asked scratching   
the back of her head and laughing nervously.  
  
Motoki just tilted his head to the side, blew his bangs with an exasperated  
sigh and gave her a "get real" look.  
  
" Well it's just that no one's around, I mean this is spring break yet   
Amy-chan went to look at schools, Minako-chan has a modeling job in Paris,  
Mako-chan is studding with some kind of famous chef, Naru-chan is off at   
some type of jewelry expo with her mom. Rei-chan is meditating for some   
type of priestess something or other at the temple." she said looking at   
Motoki who was listing considerately. 'This would be the best time to throw  
it in', Usagi thought" Mamorou-kun has disappeared, even Umio-kun has   
something to do for the break." (AN: Is that right?) She threw in hastily.  
"I'm just sooooo board" she finished sighing dramatically.  
  
On the other end Motoki's ears perked up at the mention of Mamoru's name.   
He was surprised that she had brought him up but since they ran into each   
other daily, literally. Then that wasn't really a shock but the fact that   
she referred to him as Mamoru-kun, not Mamoru-baka or even Mamoru-san but   
-kun which is a term reserved for those that you're close to. Now this,   
this had sparked Motoki's interest.  
  
"Well don't worry about it I'm sure your friends will be back soon enough   
and as for Mamoru..." Motoki paused to watch Usagi's reaction which wasn't  
much until he mentioned Mamoru. " he should back be soon too."  
  
"Back?" Usagi asked her curiosity now peaked. She looked at Motoki with   
wide eyes as she chewed on the straw from her dearly departed shake.   
  
"Yeah, he went to America to look at a few colleges." Motoki stated   
mater-of-factly though the grin on his face was slowly spreading.  
  
"Why!" Usagi almost screamed then she caught herself 'real smooth Usagi'  
her mind screamed. "I mean," she continued, trying to compose herself   
"what's wrong with the colleges down here?" she asked giggling nervously.  
  
"Nothing." said a deep silky voice from behind her "I just like to keep my  
options open."  
  
Usagi whipped her head around and looked up to see non-other than the   
dreaded baka himself, Mamoru standing there with his customary lopsided   
smile.  
  
"Why I didn't know you cared odango " he said with a devious grin. "If I  
didn't know any better I'd say you missed me."  
  
"Well you do know better, don't you." she stated trying to regain her   
usual facade.  
  
"No." he replied, scratching his chin for a moment before his grin   
returned "No I don't."  
  
"Ugh!" Usagi moaned exasperated, this man was impossible" just leave  
me alone Mamo-chan!" she screamed it wasn't until after she had said it  
Usagi realized her mistake.  
  
She hesitantly looked over at Mamoru who had his mouth wide open but no  
words would come out at the moment he was having trouble thinking of any.   
She then looked over to Motoki, who although he looked shocked had a knowing  
grin on his face.  
  
"What did you call me?" Mamoru asked after getting over his initial shock.  
  
" Mamo-san, that's what I called you Mamo-chsan." Usagi mumbled the last  
part, having to catch herself a second time.  
  
"No, that's not what you called me." he stated mater-of-factly.  
  
"Yes it is!" she yelled back.  
  
"No, it isn't." he replied calmly looking into Usagi's eyes.  
  
She knew she only had one more hope so she looked to Motoki for help, but  
he wasn't any he still had that stupid smile on his face (which Usagi USED  
to think was cute) and he was shaking his head no.  
Usagi was now upset she had just humiliated herself in the middle of   
the arcade and most importantly right in front of her Mamo-chan he would   
hate her for sure now, not only would he hate her but he and Motoki would   
probably laugh at her too. She couldn't stand that the thought of him  
really laughing at her and not over her klutz attacks or her grades but at  
her feelings. Tears started to well up in Usagi eyes, she just had to get   
out of there. Usagi pushed Mamoru out of the way and ran out of the arcade  
to the only place she could think of to be alone...the park. (AN: Isn't   
that where they always go? Well who am I to mess with tradition?)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Usagi stood on the bridge looking at her reflection in the water which   
would occasionally ripple as her silent tears hit the smooth surface. ' I   
can't believe I did that I made such a fool of myself how am I ever going   
to face him again he probably thinks I'm just a klutzy, ditzy, air head   
with a school girl crush, Kama knows he has enough of those. How do I   
explain to him it's so much more than a crush?' she sighed, then sniffled   
'maybe I can just avoid him' she thought wistfully. Then reality hit ' yeah  
right not go to the arcade, get up early for school, take a new route home,   
like any of those are possible besides I STILL wouldn't be happy, not if I   
don't get to see him. What I have for Mamo-chan isn't just a crush if he's  
not around I don't feel complete, I feel like half my soul is missing.'   
  
"Usagi." Someone snapped her out of her daydreams. She turned abruptly   
to see Mamoru leaning against the railing opposite of her. After she had  
got over the initial shock of him actually using her real name she decided  
to speak.  
  
"How long have you been there?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know a while" he said looking up at the sky then back at her.   
" You seemed to be deep in thought so I didn't want disturb you, but it's   
starting to get pretty late." he said tilting his head to the side his  
unruly ebony bangs falling into his sapphire eyes.  
  
"Oh." she said now noticing how dark it had become.   
  
After a few minutes Mamoru broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Well I decide not to go to school in America after all."  
  
Usagi breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't bring up what happened   
earlier.  
  
"Why not?" she asked quickly.  
  
"I didn't realize you wanted to get rid of me so badly." he said with  
a tinge of sarcasim and... hurt?  
  
"I don't" replied Usagi hastily "I mean, it's just that, well what   
changed up your mind" she recovered as best she could.  
  
"Well it's just that their colleges don't have much, if any more than our  
colleges down here, so why go through the hassle of moving." he said   
looking at the sky again.  
  
"Oh." A disappointed Usagi replied looking at the ground 'what did you   
think you baka' she silently scolded herself ' he was going to say you.  
Get real.'  
  
"Usagi." Mamoru said breaking the somewhat comfortable silence.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"If I did go to school in America... wo-would you miss me?" he asked  
hesitantly.  
  
Usagi looked up somewhat startled at the question.  
  
"But you already decided you weren't going didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"You know," he continued completely ignoring her question as he gazed  
into the night sky "If I were to move to America I would miss you."  
  
"NANI?!" Usagi asked now more shocked and confused than ever.  
  
"Did you mean it?" he asked looking into her eyes "Did you mean it   
when you called me Mamo-chan earlier?" he continued without waiting for   
a reply. "You know my heart almost stopped back there and I wouldn't   
have cared if it did because at least I would have died a happy man. You  
don't know how long I've wanted to hear you call me something besides  
"baka". Something that let me know you care for me at least half as much  
as I care for you."  
  
"What do you mean, Ma-Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked now using the name  
somewhat hesitantly but without remorse.  
  
Mamoru smiled when he heard the name.  
  
"I mean Usagi, Usako that when you're not around I feel like part of  
me is missing and no I don't mean part of my arm or leg, but part of my   
soul." His blue eyes storming with intensity, passion, but most of all   
love.   
  
Genuine love like the kind she felt for him, and dreamed that he would   
one day feel for her. Usagi wanted to say so much but it wouldn't come out  
and it didn't need to because just like his, her eyes told him all he   
needed to and wanted to hear. With every word he said Mamoru had inched his  
way closer to Usagi until he could feel the material of her light Jean   
jacket on his chest.  
  
"I love you Mamo-chan." she whispered as their faces inched towards  
each other.  
  
"And I you Usako." he replied before their lips met in a sweet but  
passionate kiss.  
  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Well, What do you think?   
Love it?  
Hate it?   
Send feedback please!!!!!  
AN: and for all of you who noticed I know that I have a few spelling mistakes  
I did run spell check but ti was on another copy and I accidentally edited the  
wrong copy, gomen but it's not that bad *sweatdrop* at leas I don't think it is. 


End file.
